Mary
by Lynn Wilson
Summary: The birth of Jesus, and his childhood through the eyes of his Mother. Please review it...please?


Author's random ramble: Well. Here this is. The Christmas story from Mary's POV. I have plans to go all the way through Jesus's childhood, and at least parts of his adult hood. All told by the one person who never gets enough credit (in my mind), his poor mother. I mean how overwhelming to be the mother of the son of God? I wasn't sure about the G rating. Let me know if it's too low. Please review! Even if its bad. Okay. Enjoy.  
  
Mary  
  
Chapter One: Benjamin's Gift  
  
  
I walked...staggered, really, alongside my husband. My belly sagged towards the dusty road. My back ached from the long journey we were taking, my feet were swollen, and I knew I was smiling radiantly.   
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Joseph's rough voice penetrated my thoughts. I knew I was smiling even brighter. I felt the peace of God falling around me, despite everything. The trek to Bethlehem, the scorching heat, the stares of passerby.   
  
"I love you," I murmured softly. Not many husbands would have bought the story of my virgin pregnancy. But Joseph had been so supportive, so faithful to God's will and me. I knew his love was nothing more than an extension of God's love. I ignored my parched throat as we made our way into the city.   
  
As a country girl, my first memory of Bethlehem would always be the smells. As varying as smells in the country are not, and evident almost a mile away from the city proper. Smells of humanity, dirty humanity, smells of more animals than I had ever seen in one place, smells of cooking, good and bad. It was if every portion of life was represented in one compact place. The good, the bad, the ugly, the beautiful. I was awestruck by the power of God. That He could have created so much, and loved it all infinitely. Enough to...I placed a hand on my engorged stomach...what an amazing life I had been given the privilege of carrying.   
  
Joseph had been leading our mule for quite some time. I had felt terrible making the poor beast carry us the entire time. Now he looked at me pointedly. I must be looking tired, I was feeling rather exhausted. I smiled for his thoughtfulness, and he helped me up. As we approached Bethlehem proper, I saw his reasoning for riding was twofold. There seemed to be seedy sorts lurking in every corner. But in every other corner there were beggars, and musicians, trying in the only way they knew how to make a living. It struck me that perhaps; the less than honest lurkers were doing no more than the same. It was a humbling thought.   
  
Joseph led us masterfully through the hustle and bustle of the town. I gave a prayer of thanks for my wonderful husband once again. I tried to do this at least once a day, if not more. How many women were as blessed as I? The first inn we stopped at was magnificent. The sun was setting, and seemed to do so right behind the expansive building. It seemed to be made entirely of stone. The cobblestone path that lead to the door glittered in the twilight. I knew I had breathed a gasp. I trusted Joseph could afford a room in this expensive seeming inn, and felt warmth. I knew he would find a way. He wanted the best for me.   
  
I saw him walk out of the inn. His broad shoulders were sagging. He was running his calloused hands through his chestnut hair. I knew he had been turned down. Perhaps the inn was more expensive than he thought. "There are no vacancies," he looked at me, his brown eyes troubled. "It's fair time, and tax time, we'll be lucky to find something, the inn keep said."  
  
I smiled at him, "God will lead us right, just seeing this inn, was breathtaking enough. I'm not sure I could stay in it. I fear I might get to used to luxury."  
  
His eyes took on their usual peaceful sparkle again. "Of course you are right. God will lead us right."  
  
He took the mule and led us further into the city. Inn after inn, Joseph tried and failed to secure us rooms. His shoulders began to droop again. I tried to comfort him, but my pregnancy was becoming more urgent. I knew the life inside me was preparing to enter this world. And more importantly I knew that I needed to lay down, somewhere, anywhere. Eventually we approached what seemed like the last inn in Bethlehem. The in keep, a burly man with dark black curls, and kindly eyes was outside, lighting lanterns. The inn was barely a shack, I wasn't sure it had room for one person, let alone enough to be an inn. I sent a prayer, asking that he would find room for us, anywhere.   
  
"Aye...how may I help you?" he looked at Joseph questioningly. "I haven't any rooms left. You have come to late."  
  
"Please," I heard Joseph beg. "My wife is very pregnant, we need a place to stay. Even the stable would be better..."  
  
The in keep seemed to argue with himself. "All right, you can stay in the stable, but it will still cost you. And I'll have my boy bring you some blankets and dinner." The in keep began to mutter. And Joseph handed him the money. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
I watched the man hand the money to a little boy. No older than ten, and saw that boy head off into the inn. I was thankful that I would soon be able to rest. Joseph's strong arms lifted me down, onto a fairly prickly bed of straw. Relief flooded through my body at the chance to rest.   
  
I heard the boy come in, and talk with Joseph about food and blankets. And then I heard a small voice, addressing me. "Miss...are you okay?"  
  
I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yes...and call me Mary. I am about to have a baby. A very special baby."  
  
"I know," he sounded humbled and awestruck. "May...I feel him?"  
  
"Please," I gestured to my belly. His youthful curiosity, and childlike faith was refreshing, and reassuring. I knew by him, God had sent us to this inn. The baby kicked as he placed a small hand on my stomach.   
  
"My name is Benjamin, everyone calls me 'boy', though." He said this in a good-natured way. He didn't mind his anonymous nickname, and seemed almost proud of it. "The inn keep gave me this to give to my family...but...it seems like you might need it more." He handed me the money Joseph had used to pay for our stable lodgings. Tears filled my eyes. "Thank you Benjamin." He smiled his childlike smile at me, and scampered off to whatever duties he had.  
  
Pain seared through my body then, as the life inside me made it clear that it wanted out. I let the pain take its course, trying not to moan too much. Joseph stood by my side, and held my hand, looking at me with so much love and acceptance; I thought God himself was standing beside me. I felt the baby...Jesus...push his way through me, out into the world. He didn't cry, he made only a soft mewling noise. The most beautiful noise I had ever heard. Joseph, using my direction fumbled his way through the duties of a midwife, and wrapped our son up in extra blankets and cloth that thoughtful Benjamin had brought us.   
  
An eerie glow seemed to surround us. I could feel God's presence, more now than even before. I held Jesus, mine and Joseph's and God's son to my chest. He was healthy and strong, and beautiful. Black hair, like mine seemed to stick to the top of his head. And my some miracle, Joseph's gentle eyes stared at me from my bundle of miracles.   
  
I fell asleep peacefully, and missed most of the procession of gifts. Joseph told me about the wise men, and their shock at our surroundings. And their outrage when he refused to remove us to a more comfortable location. "God led us here, I said, and here we will stay," he told me in his story telling voice. "The tall one was so flabbergasted, he looked like he was going to fall over, the other two seemed ready to catch him. They brought some lovely gifts, however."  
  
I looked at the riches around us, the frankincense, the myrrh, the gold, people had come all night. "Following a star," Joseph said. "The brightest star in the sky. It must have been your radiance. You and Jesus, you were both glowing Mary. You were the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."   
  
"What will we do with it all?"  
  
"I was thinking...perhaps we could move to Bethlehem. It seems a better place for a young man to grow up." He looked at Jesus with such love and pride then. "And this would be enough to get us started. I could make a modest living as a carpenter. And...I don't know...it feels right."  
  
"Yes it does. May I have two pieces of gold, please? I know someone who could use it."  
  
"I don't see what we need all of this for, help yourself, I need to go finish paying the tax. I will return. I love you!" He kissed me then. And it was more than I could have hoped for. All his love, in one physical act. Amazing.   
  
I waited until Benjamin returned before I tried to stand up. His face was glowing as he looked at me. "Mary...may I? Could I hold him?" His face trembled. I smiled and made a place in the straw for him. He held Jesus then, and seemed to glow himself. I etched the picture of them on my heart, and prayed that I would be a good enough mother to raise this little life.   
  
"Benjamin, of all the gifts I was given last night. Yours...was so heartfelt. So unselfish. Please, accept this gold. I have nothing to do with it, and your family...well, I would hope to see your family prosper."  
  
He looked at me in such surprise. He had never expected for me to share even these lavish riches. What a rough life he must have had. And still he could be so giving. His glow seemed to increase then, the glow of an excited little boy, and love seemed to flow out of him. I laughed merrily.   
  
"Thank you Mary...I mean...you mean it?"  
  
I nodded. "I do. Be well, and go with God Benjamin."  
  
I held my baby and waited for Joseph's return. Praying all the while, that I could be a good mother. As good as Benjamin's. 


End file.
